User talk:KirbyRainboom
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Super Monkey Ball Banana Splitz Extended CGI Trailer page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:39, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:03, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! Hello! WildgirlN (talk) 17:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : Hi, there! Need something? KirbyRainboom Sleep the day away! 21:10, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Not really, just saying hi! I like SMBD so I thought I'd stop by and try to offer advice about levels and stuff. :) WildgirlN (talk) 00:52, February 22, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, then. Thanks for contributing! Any help is appreciated. KirbyRainboom Sleep the day away! 00:57, February 22, 2015 (UTC) No problem! WildgirlN (talk) 01:04, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Some Help Hi. I've made the articles for DNA and Snake on the ultimate page but for some reason whenever i go back on the wiki the hyperlinks on the ultimate page are still red, like the page dosent exist. The pages are still there, i just want to know why this could be happening so it dosent happen again, thanks.MCgorrila (talk) 15:15, May 27, 2015 (UTC) : Hm, I double checked the pages in editing mode and they seemed to be fine when previewed. It's most likely because the pages are new, but I'll see to it again if it's not back to normal soon. Thanks for the point-out! KirbyRainboom Sleep the day away! 20:29, May 27, 2015 (UTC)